dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cashooie (3.5e Deity)
Summary::Cashooie can perceive the past perfectly, and therefore sees no reason for anything to exist for more than a moment. Cashooie was born from the minds of historians with the power to perceive everything that has ever happened from anyone's perspective. Reveling in his power, he spent the first few centuries of his life simply experiencing the universe. Over time, however, he began to grow jaded, seeing the same old stories and technologies being played out and invented time and again. Now he's consumed with a desire to stave off his omniscient boredom, seeking to cause novelty wherever he can. It is sometimes said that Cashooie created old age in order to get rid of people who were too set in their ways. Others also claim that he created old age, but only because he could, and wanted to see what would happen. Dogma Most followers of Cashooie, like most people in general, are fairly self-interested. Cashooie being a very "understanding" deity, he teaches them to go out and experience things they have never experienced before, in the hopes that Cashooie has not experienced them either. Cashooie teaches that advancement is great, since it will bring people to new levels, so realms with high levels of Cashooie-worship will usually have very developed technological and magical research departments. Sharing technology promotes technological advancement, while redundancy is boring, so Cashooic societies will frequently destroy civilizations and steal their inventions. Cashooites and Good or Evil Druids very seldom get along, since preservation is the one thing Cashooites cannot stand, and Good Druids usually seek to preserve the lives of the living, while Evil Druids often seek to bring the world to a deader, more stable state. Neutral Druids get along fine, however, since the "cycle of life" mentality is one of the primary justifications Cashooites have for killing people and destroying things: anything that is destroyed is free to be used to create something new. Clergy and Temples Every temple built in honor of Cashooie is different. To build a temple that is too similar to one that already exists or has existed is one of the greatest blasphemies one can commit. In addition, temples to Cashooie are generally being renovated, since as soon as they are completed, it is time to try out a different arrangement. That is not a universal law, however, as some things can only happen if a temple has been around for centuries. No reason can overrule "it has never been done before". If a cleric of Cashooie imagines something that has never happened before, it is their duty to make it happen. This means that intelligent clerics of Cashooie are generally memorable. Pantheon As the sole deity in a setting, things would get rather strange. For that reason, it is advisable to put Cashooie in a pantheon, possibly manipulating other deities to make interesting things occur. Cashooie can stand in as the deity of fate since he's more omniscient than average, or the archenemy of the deity of fate since his main goal in life is to make new things happen. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity